bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 257
is the two hundred and fifty-seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary All Might shows Izuku the notebook containing the details of all the Quirks used by the previous One For All users, but reveals he couldn't find anything on the 2nd and 3rd users due to the era they existed in and the multifaceted nature of the Quirk. He wondered if they knew they harbored Quirks and could've left something behind but is interrupted by Katsuki, who tells him to get on with the meeting. Izuku tells All Might he can only manifest Blackwhip for a second, so he can't compete with Hanta Sero or Shota Aizawa, but considers it a powerful support-type Quirk. All Might asks him if he made contact with the other users, to which he says no. Katsuki identifies the 5th user as Daigoro Banjo a.k.a. Lariat, and that Blackwhip let him maneuver in the air. Based on that, Katsuki figures that all Quirks within One For All must be "lame", considering the past users 'nobodies'. Izuku tries defending Lariat's strength, but Katsuki points out that he likes any Quirk. All Might agrees with Katsuki, as he tells them that All For One was obsessed with the Quirk, and it caused him to destroy all the strong people because they defied his evil. All Might tells them that the inheritors of One For All weren't really 'chosen ones' and all they could do was pass on that power. Katsuki says it makes sense because they all died young, to which All Might confirms. Katsuki then asks what the next Quirk Izuku will get, to which he says it'll be the Quirk of his master Nana Shimura, which is called Float. Katsuki speaks up to denounce this, since he can already go airborne with his Explosion Quirk, Izuku will be wasting time learning a skill he already has while he'll polish up on his own skills. All Might watches the the argument between Izuku and Katsuki and gives a smile. After the two return to the dorms at night, they prepare to help the other students with a Work Study/Brainstorm/Hot pot party to energize everyone for the new term, to which Class 1-B would drop by as well. The students talk about how soon they'll be second-years, and all the new first-years that'll arrive, to which Tenya reminds everyone about finals three months from then. As they continue to socialize, Izuku internally reflects how he never imagined All Might would be watching over him, or when he could talk to Katsuki normal-ishly, and remarks how blessed he is. Meanwhile, Shota finds All Might sitting outside, asking him what he's doing, to which All Might says he isn't doing much. He asks about Eri to which Shota tells him she's asleep and he'll start training her this week. All Might offers his help, to which Shota appreciates. He then asks what's bothering All Might, to which he says that while he has decided to live, he can't help but feel powerless when he sees how much they've developed. Shota tells him that because he bore the title of Symbol of Peace for so long, it's hard for him to accept that there are so many other things he can do for the students, such as being there for them, and to keep being the person he knows he is. All Might accepts the advice while asking what Shota wanted, to which he tells him that Naomasa sent a message to him asking for him to delay his meeting with Stain. It then becomes the end of March, and all the Heroes from the streets have disappeared. Daruma Ujiko is seen walking through a hospital. He greets a nearby nurse, who remarks that it's a rare sight to see him. Quick References Chapter Notes * The notes on the predecessors of One For All is delved into: ** Despite All Might's best efforts, he wasn't able to find information on the 2nd and 3rd users. ** The name of the user who had Blackwhip is Daigoro Banjo, also known as Lariat, the fifth user. ** The name of Nana Shimura's Quirk is revealed to be Float. ** According to All Might, the users of One For All weren't well-known heroes as All For One would constantly beat down the strongest heroes. Due to this, the users of One For All all died young. * Izuku mentions that currently he can only use Blackwhip for a second, so he plans to use it for support-type moves for the time being. * Shota mentions that Eri's training will begin within the week. * All Might intended to see Stain in Tartarus, but Naomasa sent a message requesting he delay it. * On a day in late March, the heroes will disappear from the streets. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 257 pl:Rozdział 257